The pinkhaired Akatsukimember
by Lostish
Summary: After Sasuke left her, Sakura decided to get stronger. She trained under Tsunade and became one of the best medic nins ever. But that wasn't enough for her; she wanted to get revenge on Sasuke for leaving her alone and joins Akatsuki. SasuSaku. ON HOLD


**The pinkhaired Akatsukimember**

-Prolouge-

After Sasuke left her, Sakura decided to get stronger. She trained under Tsunade for two years and became one of the best medic nins that had ever existed. But that wasn't enough for her; she wanted to get revenge on Sasuke for leaving her alone and helpless on a bench that night, so she joined the Akatsuki. She trained every day and the most of the nights, too. After a year, she'd gotten a hell lot stronger and the Akatsuki decided that it was time to take her out on misssions.

* * *

**The pinkhaired Akatsukimember**

Chapter one – In the moonlight

It was a dark night like so many others. The moon were half hidden behind the dark clouds, but it's light reaveled short glimpses of pink in the shadows from time to time.

Two shadows stopped up under a big three, invisible for eventual watchers.

"Wait here-."

"No, I can take care of them by myself. They're just a bunch of scums, anyway."

"As you wish." One of the shadows dissapeared, only to show up again ten meters away in the moonlight. It was a woman. She wore a long black cape with red clouds on and had bright pink har tied up in a ponytail. Her sparkling green eyes were filled with killer instinct.

"Show yourselves!" She demanded. Even though her voice were no more then a low whisper, the danger in it were impossible to overhear.

Three masked men appeared in front of her.

"Ah. An ANBU squad from Konoha, if I'm right." She smirked. One of the Anbu gasped.

"How'd you know-!?" One of the others held a hand before his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Smart as always, Haruno Sakura." He spoke with a low voice. She chuckled.

"I think I've heard your voice somewhere before... well, I'll get to see who you are when you're dead and I take off your mask..." She didn't say anymore, as the three ninjas jumped on her at once, but even though they were three against one, they didn't stand a chance against the Akatsukimember.

"Remember," She said while kicking one of them in the stomach. "I've trained under the fifth hokage for two years."

"Hokage-sama hasn't been in Konoha for half a year. She said she needed to take care of something, so she left on a mission. Danzou is giving orders until she gets back."

"I see. But you shouldn't be telling me such things, should you? Info like that is appreciated in the Akatsuki, you know."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "You wont be able to give them that information since you will die here tonight." It was only the two of them left: The pinkhaired woman and the masked ANBU.

She snorted. "Do you really think that you can take me down?" She filled her hands with pink lighting. The ANBU got surprised. "So you have learned chidori, huh?"

She didn't answer, but sent the lightning towards him. It hit him on the arm and he felt screaming to the ground.

"Yes. But unlike the weak chidori Kakashi invented, this is much more handy, you see. It doesn't just send lighting into you, but continiues to burn inside you until you're dead. You wont stand a chance when you've already touched it."

He went silent, but she could still hear his low, rasping breating. She walked over to him and removed his mask. She stared at his face for a moment, her own unreadable.

"Sakura, you coming?" It sounded from the shadows.

"Aa." She looked one last time at the dying ANBU before dissappering together with the other person.

Behind them lay Inuzaki Kiba with the moonlight shining at his face.

* * *

**That was it!! Hope you liked it ^___^**

**The truth is, that I wrote this **_**months **_**ago in my notebook, but haven't wanted to write it on my com... Geeeh I'm so lazy xD**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think n__n I don't know when I'll update again, depends on the reviews, I think... ehehe**

**And to Kiba-lovers: I'm so sorry for killing him!! Gomene __**

**-Lostish**


End file.
